


Nothing but a Memory

by wiznearbi



Category: The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Albert is dead, Character death and mentions of war so if you're uncomfortable with that it's best not to read this, Depression too, He tries to comfort her, Mercédès is grieving, SO, Sorry if this is OOC I wrote it on the schoolbus, and I didn't have the book, ding dong here comes the count, enjoy????, yeah i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiznearbi/pseuds/wiznearbi
Summary: Mercédès was desperate, broken. Everyone she had ever loved had slipped from her fingers, leaving her clutching desperately onto her only son for fear of losing him next.Now he too was gone.





	Nothing but a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the school bus because I was bored so I'm sorry if it isn't every accurate, I don't have the book with me so I can't really check.

Mercédès was desperate, broken. Everyone she had ever loved had slipped from her fingers, leaving her clutching desperately onto her only son for fear of losing him next.

Now he too was gone.

Albert had been killed, shot in the abdomen by an enemy soldier and left alone to die, only being found long after life had left his body. The news had reached Merdédès the previous week, and she'd found it incomprehensible.

It had been around this time that the Count had returned to France, for the purpose of seeing Maximilian and Valentine Morrel again. He too had heard the news of Albert's untimely death, by a source he would not reveal, and contacted Mercédès in order to console her. He was now seated beside her on her tiny bed, his hand grasping her shoulder.

"I do not know what to do, dear Edmond," she wept. Her head was buried in her hands, salty tears rolling down her pale cheeks and her greying hair a mess.

"Everything, everyone I ever lived for, gone! There is no purpose for me anymore!"

Edmond gazed at her, pity and resentment evident in his eyes.

"I am still here, Mercédès. Weep no longer, come with Haydeè and I. Come see the world! Would that put your mind at rest?" He asked.

"My son is my world," she snapped, removing his hand from her shoulder, "And now that he is gone..." she left her sentence unfinished, turning away from her ex - fiance. He sighed, defeated, and stood up.

"I see," he said, looking down at her once more, "You would like me to leave, is that it?"

She hesitated before nodding slowly, her face emotionless like that of a porcelain doll.

"Very well, then. I bid you farewell, and I am truly sorry for your loss." He bowed and made his way towards the door.

Her voice was so quiet he wouldn't have been surprised to miss it.

"It was not your fault." She whispered.

Edmond stopped abruptly and stood there for a few seconds as if he were considering something. Then, without a reply, he swept his cloak and left her for the last time. The eyes of a once happy Catalan waiting for her love, now wounded and dimmed by the cruel whips of time followed him until at last not even his footsteps could be heard. Then she rested her troubled head on her pillow, one final tear escaping and dropping onto the fabric as she closed her eyes. Fragments of memories of her loving Albert plagued her mind, Dancing around, teasing her. She wished for nothing more but death to find her and relieve her of her pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
